Get to know each other
by CrayonPencil
Summary: Class bonding. 'Sometimes you can't control your words.' One-Shot. Please R&R. Disclaimer inside. Rated T for (Look inside)
**Salut! Je suis désoleé. Je sais. Je ne** **mise à jour pas mes histoires... [Hi! I'm sorry. I know. I haven't updated my stories]**

 **Yeah, I'm not that good with French, just got it for 1,5 years now, but I wanted to begin in another way then English...**

 **Some information:**

 **Title: _'Get to know each other'_**

 **Summary: _'Sometimes you can't control your words...'_**

 **Again an one shot. Never found something like this, thats why I'm making this one-shot.**

 **Rated T for mentioning of suicide. And one word that begins with 'sh' and ends in 'it'. (Sorry I'll NEVER do it again ) :-(**

 **Disclaimer: I never did, don't and will never own DP, and I am happy with that ;-). Because I am NOT obsessed with the show. I just love writing and like the show, so?**

 **Sorry, but NO valerie in this story, just because I don't feel like it...**

 **(All 15 years old)**

* * *

Hello class, Today we are going to do a game!" Mr Lancer said monotone, still happily, unlike his English class...

"BOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Some people in the class (The A-Listers) shouted. And with some I mean the whole class, except some nerds. They hoped they would be paired up with a pretty girl like Paulina, Star or (In Nathans Case) Valerie. You get the point. I hope...

"No, not again a roleplay of Romeo and Juliet..." He said still monotone, still a little disappointed though...

"WHOOOOOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOOOO!" The whole class shouted. No pop quizzes, no literature, no Shakespeare, No roleplay, no listening and so many more they didn't have to do!

"I've seen the most of you don't get along with each other. So I want to do some bonding with the whole class. Well, with you seven, since the others have the flu... Maybe that will help you all." He said -again- in his monotone voice, with a little bit exitement in his voice to get to know his pupils a bit better. He was a teacher after all. And as teacher you have to know at least something about your pupils, right? And that was exactly what Mr Lancer thought.

"Oh come on!"

"That is BORING!"

"Can't we just get a -you know- free period instead of the first period getting to school. I mean. I already have so many stress problems, and I am sleeping too less, and now you want me to do some stupid class bonding?!" Danny asked snarky (A/N This is a real word, google it.)

"Mr Fenton! You know, I do not have time for this! Just... Get along with it and accept you have to know your English class better!" Danny stayed silent and was mocking... Not that the teacher noticed...

"Okay class! I'll begin a sentence and you'll finish it, in the way it is in REALITY. Don't make something up, just finish the sentence. I'll say a name, and he or she will finish it. It will be in the same order and everyone will finish the sentence. Don't use too many words. Begin!"

"When I see someone shy I'll-"

Star- "I'll look at the personality" The A-List showed puzzled looks as she said her answer. Such behavior wasn't anything for an A-Lister.

Paulina- "Look how he/she looks" Most boys were distracted by her looks and nodded. They didn't pay attention to her answer. Otherwise they would have been disgusted, just like Sam was.

Dash- "I'll look if he's cool" Of course he would... No one surprised

Nathan- "I'll talk to him/her" And no one was surprised...

Tucker- "I'll look if she's hot... And I don't care if it is a he..." Still nobody was surprised. Only the girls looked disgusted by only _thinking_ about being with _Tucker_. **Alone**. As a _couple_... Urghh...

Sam- "I'll do research"

Danny- "I'll invite them to sit with us at lunch."

Nobody was surprised with any of the answers. They already knew each other since... 6th grade or something? So they thought it wasn't neccesary to have some 'bonding' time. Most of them didn't get along with the others, and some even threatened the others! But that is normal... For the popular crowd, AKA the A-Listers. They were always popular, are popular and will be popular until the end of high school, even after that... Maybe even in college if you'd chosen the same school... But it was only the 'looks' and a little luck that would make you popular. That means they are some totally jerks... Full of egocentrism and pride...

"Okay that was a good beginning class..." Mr Lancer didn't learn anything new, only things that were obvious since the first minute they stepped in his class. "... I'll pick a sentence again and you'll answer it. We won't insult anybody bacause of his or her answer. Here it comes: I feel like I belong in this world. Begin!" Sam and Tucker watched Danny with worried looks: They knew his answer.

Star- "Yes"

Paulina- "Yes"

Dash- "Well, duh!"

Nathan- "Sure"

Tucker- "Of course"

Sam- "Actually, yeah! Except this world is far too bright... And polluted..."

Danny- "No"

Everyone turned to Danny. 'How could someone say 'No'. I mean, they were all human, right? So they belong to this world.' Is what the most thought. How wrong they were...

"Mr Fenton, why'd you say 'No'? You're not planning on..." Mr Lancer almost choked on his words. "... suicide?" He asked very worried. He'd seen it once: His best friend of High School did it because of bullies. Sydney Poindexter was his name. The best friend of mister Lancer.

"What?! No! I- I just have a... difficult time..." He responded. It wasn't lied though.

"Okay" He sighed in relief. "I've got one more sentence, and then we'll do the next bonding exercise. 'Nobody cares..."

Star- ''What I think'' She was 'just' a 'sattelite'.

Paulina- "How smart I am" Some people actually laughed: She even didn't knew the difference between science and maths. Paulina shot them a glare. **(A/N I think 'Pauline' would be a prettier name...)**

Dash- "What I really want" He wanted REAL friends, not some egocentic teenagers... Not that he was going to say that, though...

Nathan- "Who I am"

Tucker- "If I have a girlfriend" And again some girls were disgusted.

Sam- "That I am a person too. Not just some Goth Freak." She glared angrily at Paulina. "Not that _I_ care though."

Danny- "Where I am going through." Some snickers were heard. Danny looked at his class with a what-the-Heck expression.

"Hey, Fentina, We all go through puberty!" Dash said. Apparently the whole class understood him wrong (except his best friends Sam and Tucker). But hey, who could blame them?

"That was _**NOT**_ what I meant!" He said, but got interrupted by his bald teacher.

"Daniel, drop it. We are going to do the next exercise! I want you all to sit in a circle." And the class did what they were said. After everyone sat in a circle, they were told what they had to do.

"We are going to make a story with everyone. Everyone will say a _rhyming_ sentence. I'll make the first sentence: I was walking in my home..."

Star- "And found out I was alone"

Paulina- "The first thing I did was taking my phone"

Dash- "When I saw that in my front was a by-criminals-controlled drone"

Nathan- "If I could I would've gone away, I would have flown"

Tucker- "But if I was smart I would have known"

Sam- "I was stuck, I was thrown..."

Danny- "And trapped in the middle of the Ghost Zone" **(A/N This was horrible)**

"I swear that loser is even creepier then the Goth Freak!" Paulina yelled. Many nods of the students were seen. Danny shot a glare at his class.

"That was the first thing I was thinking of!"

"Mr Fenton, AGAIN, Drop it! Next rhyme: It was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen..."

Star- "It was a beautiful teen"

Paulina- "He-" All boys glared at her, as she corrected herself fast "And was certainly fifteen"

Dash- "Showed on a big HD screen"

Nathan- "With in the background a trampoline" What a horrible sentence, everyone thought.

Tucker- "Which was green" Everyone glared at Tucker for such a... a stupid sentence. Even worse then Nathan's.

Sam- "Then the photo disappeared of the machine"

Danny- "And finally I left the scene"

"Great job, class! Most of you..." He glared at Nathan and Tucker "... We'll do one more exercise... A rap."

"Seriously a rap? Why?" Star asked the teacher in front of the class.

"Because you have to do some bonding with your class. I'll explain why a rap: You don't think about what you say. You're just being yourself. You're going to 'rap' as long as you can. With rhyming please, to keep it 'English'. if you know what I mean. Any questions?" Mr lancer asked.

Nathan raised his hand

"Does everything have to rhyme?" The nerd asked

"No, you are totally free, but there HAS to be some rhyming in."

Now Dash raised his hand

"What is it, Mr Baxter?"

"What is the subject?" 'Mr Baxter' asked

"What you feel like" He replied "Didn't I said that earlier?" Everyone shook their heads.

Sam and Tucker looked at Danny and grinned... They mouthed something to him: 'Inviso-Bill'. Danny was ready to answer but didn't get the chance.

"Star can begin."

Star- I pass

Paulina- Me too.

"Girls, then Mr Baxter has to begin, and he will also determine the subject. but you have to come in later, though."

Dash- He's my favorite hero, absolutely no zero.

Nathan- He saves us time to time. And get blamed for this crime.

Great. The subject was Danny Phantom.

Tucker- He saves us any day, he's got nothing to gain?

Sam- He isn't useless. Who are you calling clueless? She blushed slightly, because he was clueless about you-know-what.

Danny- Most blame them for his behavior, don't forget he's your saviour.

Star- I know he's good. He's just misunderstood. 

Paulina- Coming from the heaven above, I know he's my true love.

And it was coming without thinking from their hearth, exactly what Mr Lancer hoped would happen.

Dash- I don't know how he's so strong, and don't know were he belong(s)

Nathan- He'll be here forever. We'll Fight against those ghosts together.

Tucker- From the begin to the end, he'll be my best friend. Everyone would look at him confused. At least, if they weren't in their 'flow'.

Sam-I don't know how it is from your point of view, all I want to say is that I love you! Paulina 'woke up' and shot her angrily a glare.

Danny- I know I'm not the perfect host. But if I can help I'M GOING GHOST!

He kinda said his battle cry, and transformed into his ghost form. Great job, Casper! He didn't noticed and was in his 'flow'. Everyone's jaws were on the ground. What Sam, Tucker and Danny said made actually sense. Everyone was out of the 'flow'. Except Danny as he went further.

"I know I'm not your favorite specter, but just want to be your protector. Do you think I am insane, am I always the one to blame? Well, go ahead. Blame me because I am half dead! I-" He looked up, only to see the whole class with their jaws on the ground. a white lock if hair came in his eyesight. He did his hair again in his messy state. Wait.. White?! He knew he transformed in front of the whole class! Well, the ones who were healthy, and didn't have the flu. Only one thought struck him:

''Shit" (I'll NEVER use this bad word again, sorry, not my nature)

* * *

Done! I'm sorry I didn't do anything for a while. I was maybe writing 3 oneshots and some chapters at the same time... And after that my laptop 'crashed', and I had to write everything again. Sorry. I'm AWFUL at rhyming, sorry. I used who-knows-how-much-times a rhyme dictionary... Anyway, please R&R. I accept critism, but don't insult me, since I even didn't know if I had to post it well, bye!

Love to write, ~CrayonPencil~


End file.
